Zen and the art of Motorcycle Romance
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Serena Tsukino has a hunger for life and all that it has to offer. Engaged to a sensitive artist she aquires a job at a motorcycle shop and will meet a man who turns her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

No, this is not an illusion. I am writing another fic when I havn't finished the last. I will finish it but I had to start this while the idea was still there. :) Hope you like it. Let me know!

* * *

The New Job

"I'm off to work babe!" Serena sang as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her purse. The sudden stop made her long blonde pigtails rush past her and swing lightly as she waited for her fiancé to say goodbye. "Babe!"

"I'm coming dumpling. Chill, I've got plaster all over me." He smiled and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "Good luck on your first day. Don't let the grease monkeys push you around."

"They won't." She winked and walked out of the brand new townhouse she called home with a bounce in her flat shoed step she rushed down the sidewalk to the bus stop, adjusted her crisp white shirt, and smooth black slacks accented with a large silver belt. The crisp spring air made her cheeks blush but soothed her at the same time. With a slight smile she closed her eyes and imagined what her first day had in store for her; the picture of large burly men walking around with mild tempers and grease smeared all over their jumpsuits made her giggle slightly.

The sound of the large bus engine roused her from her peaceful daydream and beckoned her into the cabin. With a small flick of her wrist she deposited her money in the automated machine and smiled at the bus driver who simply snorted at her attempt to be friendly. She shrugged and sat at the front of the bus then pulled out her MP3 player so she could listen to her music.

There were many different people on the bus this morning. A teenage boy dressed in black with black spiked hair and piercing on his face sat in the back resentfully staring out the window. She smiled, a part of her identified with him, he was obviously an artistic boy, which lead her to think of Seiya. Did he ever dress like this boy? Her thoughts drew her to the day they'd met. She had gone into the local café and saw this man quietly sitting in the corner with his sketchbook scribbling away. He looked so sad after he put his pencil down and finally looked up at her giving a halfhearted smile, he had stood and walked out.

The bus lurched to a stop causing her to look around at her surroundings. Lucky for her it was her stop so she stood and stepped off of the bus then began the semi-long walk to her new job. Finally after walking quite a distance the building appeared and beckoned her into it's large lobby, she had to admit that, for a motorcycle sales/repair shop the building was rather nice.

"You the new gal?" The large woman behing the reception desk bellowed.

"I am…"

"Go on upstairs to HR. They're waitin' for ya. I'll be here when ya finish." The woman's gruff voice seemed as soft as sandpaper but motherly at the same time.

"Okay." Serena smiled warmly and went upstairs to get all of her information from HR.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, ya made it did ya?" Greeted the receptionist.

"Yes. Hello, my name is Serena Tsukino." Serena held out her hand in order to shake the receptionist's hand.

"Name's Selma glad to meet ya dear." She shook Serena's hand roughly then motioned for her to take a seat. "Looks like it's time start trainin' ya to replace me."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Girl, I ain't never gonna be ready ta retire."

"Well, congratulations on a job well done."

"Yeah but I'm gonna miss these boys around here."

"Boys? What boys?" Asked a large man with a white beard. He reminded Serena of Santa clause only with a grungier look to him. His grey jumpsuit had traces of grease just as Serena thought would be the case.

"All y'all are boys." She laughed and waved him off. "Don't ya have work to be doin'?"

"Naw, that damn kid came in, hollered at me so I tells him 'Eh! Ya wanna fix the damn thing then fix it yerself.' So he took my wrench and smacked me with it before tellin' me to buzz off… called me an old man."

"Ya are an old man Neal. But he shudn't be hittin' you with no wrench!"

"Yeah well, he did it and I ain't gonna complain any 'cause he's got himself a temper like no other."

"If ya want ya send him to me and I'll set 'im straight."

"I just might do that Selma… hey! Who's this pretty little lady?"

"She's my new replacement for when I leave, her name's Serena."

"Nice to meet ya young lady. Ya done gotta worry about some of us guys. We can be nasty at times."

"You're a large bear Neal. Don't scare the kid." Selma laughed heartily and looked at the confused blonde.

"There. I did your job for you, you cranky old man." A deep voice caught Serena's attention as she saw a young man marching over to the desk. He was very attractive in his gray jumpsuit which he'd tied the entire top half of the suit around his waist and was not wearing a black muscle shirt that conformed to his muscular torso and arms. His black hair was lightly tossed and fell gently over his forehead and ended just before his dark blue eyes. A slight but dashing smile spread across his face as his eyes fixed on Serena.

"Ya had no right to hit Neal with a wrench and you know it!" Selma snapped at him.

"I didn't hit him… what the hell? Tellin' lies so you can fetch your girlfriend after me?" The young man turned to Neal and glared.

"Naw, just felt like tellin' a story so I could meet the new gal."

"New gal huh? Gee, and here I was thinking you brought your daughter in Sel. How you doing meatball head?" He asked and laughed.

"My name is Serena."

"Good for you. I'm Darien."

"This kid never calls anyone by their names. He's got a name for everyone."

"I don't like meatball head."

"Take it!" Both Selma and Neal exclaimed before Darien could respond.

"Trust me dear. Take that nickname and be grateful." Selma smiled.

"I'm not going to be grateful for that."

"Tough, that's your name now." Darien laughed and looked around at the lobby. "I think this place will miss you momma hen."

"Thank you Darien. Now, you two get back to work."

"Okay."

"Fine. See you around meatball head." Darien waved and turned towards the shop door. _She could use some loosening up._ He smirked.

"Don't think about it kiddo." Neal said flatly as he saw Darien's smirk.

"Hey, I've already started."

"She's a nice girl, plus, she's got a ring."

"Hah! A lousy piece of tin has never stopped me before old man. Don't think I'll let it stop me now."

"You can't do that, remember the fraternization policy?"

"Policies? Rules? I don't think so."

"I don't want you talking with him very often okay Serena?" Selma frowned and watched the door shut.

"Why not?"

"He's bad news. No sweet thing like you should be around a guy like that… they have a tendency to turn ya."

"No one's going to turn me anything. I'm engaged and not interested."

"Ya will be honey… ya will be."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey! How was the first day?" Seiya greeted his fiancé as she came in the door.

"It was interesting… learned a lot and met most everyone."

"Yeah? Good." He nodded and hugged her.

"This one mechanic gave me an annoying nick name."

"What's that?"

"Meatball head."

"Meatball head? He doesn't sound too nice."

"I'm not sure… he's the only one there roughly my age."

"Well he sounds like an ass." Seiya sneered and untied his plaster covered apron.

"Finish your sculpture?"

"Yeah. I like it."

""Good, now maybe we can actually go and see the sphinx so you can compare it."

"I have no desire to travel. You know that." He glanced at her hopefull eyes and frowned. "I'm not going to travel."

"I want to."

"Then go without me."

"But, we're getting married… that's no fun."

"Then stay here, that's what I'm doing."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't have one… now, don't ask me that again because my mother used to do that all the time."

"Sorry babe. I forgot." She sighed and slumped he shoulders.

"It's okay dumpling… now, what should I cook for dinner?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien stepped out of the building and walked to his motorcycle and smiled. _That girl… She's the sexiest woman I've ever seen… a shame she thinks she's going to get married to some boring do gooder. Ugh, I bet she's a tiger in sheep's skin._ He startled the bike and kick started it making the motor rumble.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. The Scent After a Storm

Hey guys! Hope you like this one. I'm enjoying writing it so please review!

* * *

The Scent of a Storm

"Oh no! Seiya why didn't you wake me?" Serena screamed and jumped out of bed throwing all of the blankets on the floor.

"I thought you might like to sleep…"

"I have to work you idiot!" She snapped and rushed into the bathroom so she could shower and get ready for her day. _Damn it! I'm going to be late and it's only my second day!_ She panicked and quickly managed to dress and rush out to the bus stop where the bus was just pulling away. "Damn-it!" She yelled making the small group of people at the stop jump. "What?"

"Meatballs?" The sound of Darien's voice surprised her. "Little aggravated?"

"What do you think Shields?"

"Hostel, hey, I didn't do anything." He smiled making the women behind her sigh. "Miss your bus?"

"Obviously!"

"Not a problem. I'll give you a ride if you want." He peeked over his dark sunglasses and locked onto her eyes. "Unless… you'd rather be late."

"No! Um… I mean…" She looked at the rumbling Harley and gulped. "Aren't those dangerous?"

"Not at all for someone who knows how to ride." He offered her a helmet. "How about it?"

"Well… I…"

"No sense of adventure huh?"

"Take that back!" She snatched the helmet away from him and snorted. "Let's go!" She buckled the helmet and sat behind him on the bike.

"Okay, you might want to hold on though." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist; he then took off at, what Serena thought, was an unreasonable speed. Her hair trailed behind the bike in long ribbons as they navigated through the cars stuck in traffic until they arrived at the building fifteen minutes before she had to be to work.

"Thanks!" She shouted, tossed him the helmet and rushed inside.

"You're welcome…" He sighed and put the helmet back into the holder he had it in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I saw that missy!"

"What?"

"He gave you a ride to work? I thought I told you…"

"Where's your accent."

"I figured you'd appreciate if I talked normal for you."

"I like you the way you are Selma."

"Fine! I thought I told Ya to stay away from that no good sack a…"

"He saved my ass. I would have been late."

"So? Ya let him start cartin' ya to work an' he'll be tryin' to do other things too."

"Selma. It was a one time thing." She shook her head and sat down. Soon, she was reflecting on what it had felt like to ride on a motorcycle. The wind had tossed her clothes but she felt refreshed by the thrill of the cars whooshing by and her hair whipping behind her.

"Ya liked it didn't ya?" Selma asked seeing the starry look in Serena's eyes.

"What?"

"Bein' on that death trap with him."

"No! I mean… sort of… the ride was fun…"

"I don't want ya to do that again. I guarantee you that he's wanting you to ride more than just the motorcycle."

"Selma! Does everything need to be about sex with you?"

"Not with me. With them! Them men always think about that."

"Seiya doesn't."

"Who?" Selma's eyes went wide.

"My fiancé. His name is Seiya."

"Seiya? That's… an interesting name."

"Yeah, he's an artist! He's sweet and sensitive…"

"Exciting?"

"What?"

"Is yer man exciting?" Selma raised an eyebrow.

"Well… he can be."

"No. On an everyday basis does he excite you?"

"Well… no."

"Wonderful." She shook her head and shut her mouth.

The day wore on with the slow tick of the clock. Serena was beginning to nod off when Darien suddenly appeared in front of her with an impish grin. "Hey… no sleeping on the job. Look at that. Momma hen leaves you for fifteen minutes and you're napping!"

"What business is it of yours?"

"Funny you ask. See, I need a phone number that I was told that only the receptionist has so… here I am, asking."

"What number is that?"

"Yours."

"Excuse me?" Serena jumped awake and stared at him open mouthed.

"Your number. The way I see it I ought to have your number and vice versa just in case another incident like today happens."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"I do… plus, what if we wanted to go out kareoking together?"

"We won't."

"Why are you being so nasty?"

"Because! You see this?" She thrust her left hand in his face holding up her ring finger with her engagement ring. "I'm not interested!"

"Who said anything about that? I just want to be friends. Holy shit. Plus…" He squinted his blue eyes and took her hand into his to examine the ring. "This isn't very big."

"It doesn't have to be." Serena blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Doesn't make a lot of money huh?"

"That's none of your business."

"He doesn't does he?" Darien partially laughed and rested his head on his crossed arms.

"What are ya doin' to the poor girl?" Selma boomed.

"I'm talking to her."

"I don't think you need to do that."

"Hey! I can talk to who I want."

"Fine, but talk to someone else."

"Fine. Hey momma, what you doing this weekend?"

"Shut up."

"No, really?"

"I'm goin' to visit my daughter."

"Have fun with that… yeah you're boring. Meatballs what you doing?"

"None of your business." Serena rolled her eyes and turned away from the overly attractive man. He was almost a complete opposite from Seiya in personality, looks not so much. Seiya was artistic yet boring and Darien was mechanically oriented and exciting.

"You know… there's an old Swahili proverb that I think may apply here. Want to know what it is?"

"No."

"Tough, Ajabu ya shingo kukataa kulala kitandani; it means something odd is happening when someone who normally loves something denies any interest in it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want." He winked and walked away.

"Selma…"

"Don't get me involved in this… you're the one who invited him into your world."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This guy is really bugging me at work!" Serena yelled as she stepped into the house after work on Friday. "I can't seem to shake him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just being an asshole! He calls me meatballs!"

"Meatballs?" Seiya raised his eyebrows and peered at his disheveled girlfriend.

"Apparently it's from my hair… the other guys are starting to catch on… it's not right."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah! And he flirts with me constantly. I showed him my ring and said I was unavailable and he actually laughed at me. LAUGHED!"

"Who is he?"

"He's just a salesman and a mechanic."

"Both?"

"I guess he's the golden child around there."

"He sounds like one of those smooth talking jocks from school who always got his way because he was good-looking." Seiya sneered.

"I hope he starts to lay off." She sighed. Secretly she knew she liked the attention., Darien was definitely the kind of guy who would travel the world with her and always keep her laughing but at what price? She was engaged to be married to Seiya… sweet, safe Seiya.

"I'm sure he will Serena, just keep turning him down and eventually he will give up."

"Okay."

"Well, what do you say we go upstairs and have a romantic night in?"

"Sounds great." She smiled and took hold of her fiancé's outstretched hand. With that they walked upstairs together so they could be together.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What the fuck is her issue?" Darien asked his best friend with an exasperated tone.

"Maybe she's just not interested."

"That's not it. She's definitely interested, I know that because she got on the bike."

"Dare, that doesn't mean anything!"

"It does when this girl is so obviously bored with her life that she's just looking for an excuse to break a rule… She's obviously a momma's girl who never bothered to test her limits. She's always played it safe and now she's going to trap herself in a marriage."

"Is this a pity pursuit?"

"I don't know maybe… what if it is? Would you really care?"

"Yeah, if you really want to pull this girl away from her husband-to-be you can't just view it like that. You have to like this woman."

"The funny thing is that… well, I sort of do." Darien smiled and stretched out on the soft couch in his living room.

"Then don't you think you ought to work more on that?"

"Perhaps… we will see."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the alarm buzzed Monday morning Serena jumped and groaned. This was her first day without Selma and already the thought of having to ward off Darien all by herself made her shudder… simply because he was the only thing she'd thought about all weekend, in fact, a few times she had caught herself transposing Darien's face over Seiya's; it was something that both disturbed her and soothed her at the same time.

The bus ride had become the main doldrum of the job, and even though she'd only been at her job for a week she resented the boring, and slow ride to the street her work was on, then the long walk to the front doors.

"What time did you leave your pretty little town house Meatballs?" Darien's voice interrupted her self pitying thoughts in the parking lot.

"Why do you care Shields?"

"We could commute together if you'd like? You'd get to sleep in a little and spend less time in traffic."

"I'd rather not die a horrific death because of your recklessness and inability to drive sensibly."

"Sounds like you're looking for an excuse."

"Excuse for what?" Her blue eyes flared with anger and frustration.

"For avoiding me."

"If only I could."

"Avoid me?"

"Bingo! My life would be perfect then."

"So… it's not perfect now?" He smiled and nodded confirming his thoughts.

"What?"

"Your life's not perfect now? Why?"

"You keep bugging me that's why?"

"Okay, so why do I bug you so much?"

"You're annoying, arrogant, reckless, and you keep flirting even though I'm engaged."

"You know you like it." He smiled his pretty boy smile and unzipped his black leather jacket this time exposing a tight fitting white beater that was actually black.

"No, actually I don't." She hesitated and labouringly pulled her eyes off of his muscular torso.

"So, how about it then?"

"How about what?"

"Commuting to work?" He pulled his sunglasses away from his eyes and stared her down knowing full well how uncomfortable she was feeling.

Serena stared at the large building in front of her as Selma's words rang in her head. _Ya let him start cartin' ya to work an' he'll be tryin' to do other things too._ With a sigh she nodded and turned back to Darien. "I'm sorry Mr. Shields but I cannot so that. I'm too concerned about my safety."

"I've never once crashed my bike." He stepped closer to her.

"There's always a first time." She turned and began walking toward the front doors.

"Is it really that you're worried about your safety? Or that you're worried about your boyfriend getting nervous about you on a motorcycle with a better-looking, and more fun guy?"

"Excuse me?" She spun on her heels and glared at Darien.

"You heard me."

"I heard you. How dare you talk to me like that! You are way out of line!"

"But I'm right. Let's face it little girl, I bug you so badly simply because you want me but then again you don't want to leave your safe little life to explore the world around you. I'm betting you want to be a world traveler and he doesn't. I'm also betting that when you just want to spend time with the guy he's busy with work."

"That's not true… why am I arguing with you?"

"You're trying to convince yourself that you don't want to be stuck with this guy. I'll tell you what. Next time he's ignoring you and you just want to do something call me. I'll come and meet you wherever and we can just chill together. Okay? No pressure or anything just two friends hanging out."

"You're not my friend Shields."

"Sure I am." He smiled and held up a card. "Just take the number." He slipped it smoothly into the pocket on the front of her shirt being careful to not touch her. "Have a great day meatballs." He turned towards the building and walked into the shop leaving her in the parking lot with her mouth agape and a pink blush on her face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_He's not right… I'm not looking for excuses or trying to convince myself of anything… he's an asshole and an idiot. A reckless, stupid, jerk! So what if he's hot? That doesn't make up for his attitude and nonchalant rule-breaking… sexy… no! Stop that Serena. You're engaged to Seiya. Seiya, the only man who's ever truly loved you and bothered to care… I mean yeah I wish he could be a little more adventuresome but… he'll change eventually. I know he will._ Serena was bitterly preaching to herself as she watched Darien work throughout the day. The way his muscles flexed as he lifted things and managed so effortlessly to manipulate the large mechanical monsters around him drove her crazy. With each passing moment her thoughts began to wander into places she only thought Seiya belonged. By the end of the day she was exhausted from all of her mental battles and slowly sulked out of the office and to the bus stop where she found the bus halfway down the road without her on it. _Why me? Why now?_ She asked as the clouds started to sprinkle little water droplets on her. With hesitationg she pulled her phone out and dialed her friend molly's number hoping that the girl would be nice enough to come and fetch her.

"Hello?"

"Molly?"

"Hey Sarenah! Watcha doin'"

"I need a ride… can you come and get me?"

"Sorry I can't Melvin's got the car right now."

"Oh, thanks… I'll call you back later maybe."

"Kay! Talk to ya later." Molly's voice chimed then the phone began to click telling Serena that molly had hung up. Serena sighed and looked down at her front pocket. _Damn it Seiya. Why did we have to give up the car?_ She cringed and picked the stiff piece of paper out of her pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Darien's deep voice filled Serena's ear making her relax a bit.

"Shields?"

"Meatballs? Didn't you just leave a bit ago?"

"Yeah… I missed my bus." She said reluctantly and listened as he chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"So, now I'm saving you?"

"You know what? Never mind. I'll walk!"

"No, I'll be there in a second." His voice was full of amusement as he hung up the phone. _Now I've got your number._ He smiled and grabbed his leather jacket off of it's coat hook. _Saving a damsel in distress, damn I'm on a roll here._

Serena waited for the sound of Darien's motorcycle as she tried her hardest to be protected from the cold rain, which was now pouring as if she were in the rainforest. She shivered from the cold breeze as she cursed the weather for it's sadistic sense of humor. After a few minutes Darien pulled up and got off the bike to give her the helmet. "Thanks…"

"Hey not a problem… You're soaked! Where's your coat?"

"I thought it was going to be a nice day." She said flatly and tried to cross her arms over her soaked baby blue shirt, which now left nothing to the imagination.

"No problem." He smirked and took his jacket off. "Here. You need it more than I do." He looked away politely as she put the jacket on and thanked him. "Well, let's get you home yeah?"

"Yes." She nodded, got onto the bike and held on tightly to him. The smell of his cologne and the warmth of the leather jacket soothed her as they flew down the road. Soon, he pulled up in front of her house and waited for her to get off the bike. She did so and took off the helmet then handed to him. "Thank you so much!" She smiled and looked at the now drenched Darien. "Here's your jacket." She blushed when taking the garment off and handed it to him. "Sorry for getting you all soaked."

"It's okay. You'd better get inside before that shirt melts off of you." His tone was playful yet concerned as he put the jacket on and zipped it. "I bet he's already freaking out about you not being home already."

"Nah, he's probably painting." She nodded and turned her back to him.

"Call me any time!" Darien shouted.

"Okay. Bye!" She waved and stepped into the house.

"Hey Serena is that you?" Seiya asked from the other room.

"Yeah it's me."

"Whoa… what happened to you?"

"It's raining that's what!"

"Why didn't you wear a coat silly girl?"

"I'm not a silly girl Seiya!" She stormed and marched upstairs.

_What the hell's up with her?_ He wondered then was drawn to the window by the sound of a motorcycle rumbling as it accelerated. He just saw the back of a tire but it was enough to make him wonder how she'd gotten home so he went upstairs and stood in the doorway as she peeled off her soaked clothes. "How was your day?"

"Oh just great Seiya." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"What happened?"

"The morning busride was annoying, then I got to work and had a boring day, I was tired and walked to the bus stop to find I missed the bus so one of my co-workers brought me home."

"On a motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah! Your clothes were practically transparent, it matters if it was a man or a woman."

"It was a guy and he let me wear his jacket, he was at least polite!" She shouted and threw her wet shirt at his face.

"Hey!" Seiya caught it and stared at his fiancé. "It's not my fault you were stupid and didn't take a coat!" He turned as the scent of cologne filled his nose. He froze, why was that smell so familiar?


	3. Family Feud

Yay! Another Chapter... hope you like it. :) Let me know please!

* * *

Family Feud

_Who was that?_ Seiya wondered as he stared at Serena the next morning while she was eating her breakfast. "Taking a coat today?"

"Yes Seiya, I am."

"What's with the attitude?"

"I'm just a little frustrated. You sell our car so you can buy all your little art supplies, which, was okay at the time but now I want something to drive!

"Why when you can take the bus?"

"I hate the bus!"

"So? It's best for the environment."

"Fine I'll start carpooling then."

"With that guy?" Seiya's Voice became sharp.

"What's your issue with it?"

"I don't want you riding on a motorcycle with some random guy!"

"Motorcycles are better than buses."

"I said no."

"What?"

"No, you can't ride to work with that guy." Seiya said with a slight tone of hysteria.

Serena looked at him wide eyed as Darien's question went through her head. _Is it really that you're worried about your safety? Or that you're worried about your boyfriend getting nervous about you on a motorcycle with a better-looking, and more fun guy?_ "You can't tell me what to do!"

"If I'm going to be your husband my opinion should carry a heavy weight with you!"

"It does but I think you're being unfair."

"Fine… don't carpool with him until I get to meet him. Then maybe I'll be okay with it."

"Okay, see that's a compromise." She smiled and kissed Seiya. _Oh, crap. Seiya meet Darien? I don't think that would be good._ She walked out the door and to the bus stop where she saw Darien himself standing against the sign waiting for her.

"Morning meatballs." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and looked around.

"Came to get you. I figured you'd like a ride."

"Where's your bike?"

"Well, after yesterday I looked at the weather forecast for today. It's supposed to be nasty again so I brought my car."

"You have a car?"

"What? Does that shock you?" He asked and put his sunglasses over his eyes. "Well?"

"Okay… I guess." She nodded and followed him to a black sports car parked nearby. "This is yours?" She asked and gazed at the sharp looking Viper sitting in front of her.

"Yeah. I like to drag race." He smiled and opened the door for her. "Here you are m'lady."

"Thanks!" She jumped and giddily got into the car. She looked around at the smooth leather and wondered how in the world Darien could afford such a pricey car.

"Ready?" He asked as he strapped himself into the driver seat."

"Yeah… but Darien… how can you afford this car?"

"You really don't know?"

"It's not illegal is it?" She asked and moved slightly away from him.

"No." He laughed and turned the key on. "I own the company Serena."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_So, this guy's a coworker… I should go there and bring her flowers or something… yeah! That's it I'll bring her flowers and then he'll see me and I'll get to meet him…wait… I don't know what he looks like or anything… well, we'll see._ Seiya smirked and walked out of the house to go and get some flowers. Once he'd made his selection he ventured onto the bus to Serena's work then got off and walked to the building. "Wow, big place." He nodded and walked in to see her sitting at the front counter with a phone up to her ear. Her eyes glanced his way making her smile but she remained on the phone.

"Okay, Selma, you get back to your grandbabies. Bye bye." Serena smiled and hung up. "Hello sir how can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for a… Serena Tsukino… yeah."

"What a coincidence. That's me!" She laughed and took the flowers.

"This is a pretty large place for just motorcycles."

"I thought so too. It just turns out the owner is arrogant." She smiled again and took the flowers from him with a kiss.

"Holy shit." Darien saw the man at the counter lean over and kiss Serena. "The guy has balls to come here and kiss her at work." Darien's voice was at a growl as he wiped the grease off his hands and walked into the lobby where he started to approach the counter. "Can I help you sir?" Darien asked politely with the bite still a little evident. The man seemed to tense then turned his head slightly to reveal his profile. Darien stopped and balled his fist. "Seiya?" His voice became angry.

"Darien." Seiya turned around to fully face the man in the middle of the lobby.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my fiancé Darien, what are you doing here?"

"I own this place!"

"Should have known. I suppose you're the one that's been bugging her."

"Well, you're the one that's been draining the life out of her. Sounds right to me."

"You two… know each other?" Serena gulped seeing the obvious malice between the two.

"Unfortunately yes." Seiya muttered.

"Yeah, we know each other." Darien growled.

"Stay away from my fiancé you no good bastard!"

"I may be a bastard but at least I'm not a smothering, sniveling, little baby!"

"I am not!"

"You are! I know why you came here today and knowing that you're her fiancé I understand why she's so miserable."

"She is not! She's happy aren't you Dumpling?"

"Don't drag me into your fight."

"You're sucking the life out of her. There's so much she wants to do and you sit there and let her rot away like a selfish baby!"

"I do not!" Seiya balled his fist and stepped closer to Darien. Serena was shocked over the whole situation. Seiya wasn't a violent man but he was about to pick a fight with a man who was at least three times stronger than him.

"Oh, you do to."

"Shut up!"

"No, and you can't make me."

"Serena I want you to quit."

"What?"

"She's not going anywhere Seiya, and frankly I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Just leave Seiya, you know this is pointless."

"No it isn't! We're not teens anymore and I'm not going to let you take everything from me!"

"I'm not going to take anything from you! I never did. You drove things away from you."

"Oh please. Everyone always thought you were better than me. Mom would sit there and look at mee with disappointed eyes and say 'Why can't you be more like your brother? He's so much more confident, and stronger, and better-looking.' It pissed me off."

"She was right though."

"How are you better than me? You're the one always in trouble, you're the bastard, you're the one who does whatever and whoever you want!"

"I'm the one who has fun! You never have any fun Seiya and you hate me for it."

"When you have your mother, who cheated on your father with a convict, is sitting there asking you 'Where's your sense of adventure?' when your older, no-good brother is hauled off to jail then yeah… you learn to hate him."

"You're going to hate me a lot more later."

"That's not possible." Seiya shouted and went to punch Darien. By that time Serena was up and out of her seat and had placed herself between the fighting men. She cringed as she saw Seiya's fist heading straight for her only, it never hit her. Darien, who was obviously no stranger to fighting had caught his fist and moved her out of harms way before beginning to pummel his little brother with angry, and powerful blows.

"STOP!" Serena screamed as Seiya fell to the ground. "Both of you stop!" Blood dripped from Seiya's lip and nose as he looked up at Darien angrily.

"You're not worth my time." Darien snorted and turned around.

"You're not worth any time."

"Seiya! I'm the one who's done something with my life."

"Yeah, and what's become of our dear sister?"

"She's with me. She works here in fact. In accounting."

"Oh yay, now she can steel money from you."

"You know nothing about Raye you abandoning little maggot!"

"Boys! Please!"

"I apologize Serena. Please, you take the day off and take him home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"She won't be back tomorrow."

"The hell she won't. I'm going to give her a raise just for dealing with you. Now, GET OUT!" Darien's angry shout made the floor shake and Seiya roll his eyes.

"Let's go dumpling." He pulled her out of the building and escorted her home. "I don't want you going back."

"I have to! We need the money Seiya!"

"Not his money."

"He's been very kind to me really. He's been aggravating me but overall kind."

"I don't care."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien sat at his dining room table and stared at a large cup of coffee. _God… Serena, and Seiya. I can't let that happen. She's so sweet and beautiful… to end up with a coward like him…_

"Hey Dare…" A perky female voice exclaimed and came through the front door. "I decided that after your explosion today I'd cook you dinner."

"Don't bother Raye… I think I'll go out then grab a few drinks."

"Drinks! Oh, no… you're not a pleasant drunk." She backed away from him, just as his phone began to ring.

"Damn it…" He muttered and dug into his pocket for the ringing electronic device. The caller ID told him it was Serena so, with a peppier tone he flipped the phone open and softened his voice. "Hello?"

"Will you come and get me?"

"Where are you?" He asked and leaned forward in his chair while grabbing his keys. "Are you okay?" He didn't hurt you did he that fucking…"

"No. He didn't hurt me… well physically he didn't. I'm at the arcade…"

Darien leaned forward grabbing his keys and stood up. "I'll be right there." He clicked off the phone and glanced at his raven haired sister who was waiting for some type of news. "Sorry sis, I've got to go pick up Seiya's soon to be ex. Girlfriend."

"Seiya's? Why would you pick her up?"

"Apparently we have the same taste in women and he picked the wrong day to fuck with me." Darien smirked and walked out leaving Raye standing in the kitchen with a puzzled look on her face.

With a stiff posture Darien strode past the doorman to his building and got into his viper to go and pick up the only woman who'd ever intrigued him. The engine rumbled as he sped down the road to the arcade.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, Seiya's not going to let you work there? How can he do that?"

"I don't know Andrew… I guess it's because he had bad blood with Darien."

"Bad blood? That's a mild statement."

"You know what's wrong then?"

"I know the whole story… I know enough to say that Seiya's wrong… very wrong. Darien may be a bad ass but he and Raye were the ones who took care of their mother when she was dying. Seiya took off saying it was too 'depressing' for an artist to witness a death… he never even went to her funeral."

"How… how could he do such a thing?"

"He's selfish… I think you know that."

"Yeah… I do." She stared at her milkshake and sighed. "I didn't think he was that selfish…"

"He is. He's angry at Darien because he's the product of his mother's promiscuous nature… Raye's his full blood sister and yet he doesn't associate with her because Raye always liked Darien more. I don't blame her either."

"Don't tell her my family history Andrew." Darien said playfully from the doorway.

"I want to hear it so I know what I've stepped into." Serena turned to look at him.

"You've become the apex of a family feud."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I was interested the first day I saw you and now I find out you're with my sorry excuse for a brother… someone who doesn't deserve you so yeah, the war's been taken up a notch."

"So now you're going to start fighting over me?" Serena jumped up angrily.

"Looks like it."

"I'm not an object to fight over!"

"I know that… I never called you an object."

"It's implied and I refuse to participate in this. It was a mistake to call you!" She turned back to Andrew who was trying to keep busy so he wouldn't be dragged into the conversation.

"Why is it that you act like a complete nut?" Darien approached her and turned the stool around so she faced him.

"I do not! You are just so damn aggravating! I'm not going to be another reason for you two to fight!"

Darien tilted his head up to the ceiling, balled his fists then let out an exasperated cry. "Why can't you…. Oh, fuck it!" He growled then suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a forceful yet passionate kiss. "I'm not going to let you get away." He whispered into her ear after she had practically melted into his arms.

"Now I'm not so sure I want to get away." She smiled and watched him pick up the large duffle bag beside her seat.

"Come on meatballs."

"Okay." She blushed and put the money for her shake onto the counter.

"Just for references you don't know where she is… kay Andrew?" Darien looked at him.

"Kay… bye guys." He waved and looked down at the counter. _Damn show off._

Review Please!

* * *


	4. Fragile Heart

Short chapter but I still think it's better than nothing right? Let me know what you think.

* * *

Fragile Heart

Serena stepped into the dark, penthouse apartment and gasp as Darien flipped the lights on. There, in front of her was a large living room with simple furnishings, soft carpet, and vaulted ceilings. The far wall was made of windows that provided a spectacular view of the city. "It's amazing!"

"I try."

"Well, it's wonderful Darien… I wish I lived here."

"You do now my dear. Welcome."

"I'm more interested in the type of things I'll have to do around here."

"What do you want to do?" He asked with a devious smile and watched as she blushed.

"I'm here… with you in your place so… I don't know… you pick."

"I don't know if you want to do what I want to do…"

"I probably do." She stepped over to him and traced the contours of his lips with her pointer finger. "For once… I want to live… I want to know what it's like to be with someone who knows how to make me feel alive."

"You just jump right in don't you?"

"Not usually… but I don't have the patience to wait for what I know I can have now."

"So true… so very true." Darien smirked and scooped her into his arms. "Okay then, I'll do what you wish m'lady."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Andrew I know you know where she is." Seiya leaned over the counter and stared into the blonde's bright green eyes.

"Nope sorry." He looked away and began to feverishly wipe down the counter that must have had invisible grime on it.

"Andrew… if he has her you have to tell me… you know you do… it's not good for her to be with him."

"Why are you strong arming me? If you think she's there then go an look! Don't involve me."

"You're involved. Get used to it, now… is she there?"

"Yes." Andrew sighed and stopped his scrubbing. "Yes, she is."

"If I go over there is he going to start yelling at me?"

"Probably… you know your brother. Plus, you aren't a tame sheep yourself you know?"

"I understand that but… around her I will be… I have to be."

"I know… but Seiya don't you think you've tried to protect her long enough? Let her have some fun… She doesn't have…"

"Time… I know… but I love her so much Andrew… he doesn't know what's wrong with her and that can be the most dangerous part of this whole thing."

"I suppose you should go over there, don't you?"

"Unfortunately yes… I do."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow…" Serena breathed and looked at the clock. "That's… a… record."

"You okay?" Darien asked knitting his brow and noticing how labored her breathing was.

"I… Maybe…" She lay her head on the pillow and closed her blue eyes.

"Serena…"

"I need my purse… and… a… glass… of… water." Her Voice was barely a whisper then she began to cough uncontrollably. Now, being alert Darien jumped out of bed, brought her purse and a glass of water. When he came back she was unconscious.

"Serena! Hey! Meatball head!" His voice was panicked, almost hysterical as he tried to shake her awake. Her body seemed to pale causing the same effect for him. "Oh my God…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You are?" The ER doctor eyed Darien who stood in the long sterile white hallway waiting for the news.

"I'm the one who brought her in here."

"I know that but who are you? You're not her fiancé and you're not her brother or father… so, who?"

"I m her boss and close friend."

"Not that close apparently."

"Why would you say that?"

"I say that because I've been this woman's doctor since she was a child. I've never seen you and frankly any friend of hers would not have… excited her so much." The doctor glared as Darien heard the hurried sound of steps on the tile floor.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Seiya appeared around the corner of the hall. "What happened?"

"That's what I was asking him." The doctor eyed Darien and nodded.

"What did you do to her?" Seiya pivoted around and glared at his older brother.

"I made her feel like a woman not a little girl."

"You're a Goddamned idiot you know that? Don't you know she's sick! You could have just taken months off of her life!"

"Based on the severity of this episode Seiya she only has six months before surgery is going to be a necessary action." The doctor frowned.

"I… I can't do that… not in that time."

"Well, since her friend is all caught up then perhaps he can help you with the costs hmm? Now, If you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seiya turned after the doctor had walked away.

"I didn't know she was sick… It was her idea."

"Of course it was her idea! She always wants what she can't have and frankly you ought to have more of a conscious than that!"

"I hate you Seiya."

"That doesn't give you the right to take her from me! She's all I have and I've done everything for her! I should have never let her take that job… I knew it was nothing but bad news."

"What do you mean let her? She's a grown woman!"

"With a heart condition! A terminal heart condition Darien! She can't do physical activity, she can't ride motorcycles and have crazy sex with you! It will KILL her!"

"How was I supposed to know… and what was the doctor talking about? What operation?"

"She needs a heart transplant. Problem is she's O negative and it's hard to find an O negative heart… I don't have the money either."

"How much?"

"Why do you care?"

"I know it sounds weird but I think I love her…"

"No, that's called lust."

"No, Seiya it's not. I love her and I want to help… even if it means helping you."

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. I have fifty saved."

"Done."

"What do you mean done?"

"I have the money for you and you can even keep the fifty thousand… I just… I want to remain in her life."

"I don't know if I can allow that."

"Seiya… please? Now, what is the name of the heart condition again… maybe there's something else they can do?"

"It's called dilated cardiomyopathy, and no, there's nothing else to do."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I've looked! Don't think that you can just walk into our lives and start calling the shots because I've been the one looking after her all these years. I've worked my ass off trying to sell my art for the money for this operation. I even sold our car for some money. It's been hard for both of us and she doesn't see the sacrifices because I haven't told her…"

"Told her what?"

"That I'm doing all of this for her. She has no idea… the only way she'll have the surgery is if we have the money and even then it's a long shot… anymore she's talking about the type of burial she wants because she doesn't want to struggle through the pain of the surgery and the therapy and medications… I guess I'm being selfish asking her to do it but… to me it's worth it just to keep her alive."

"Like I said Seiya, I'll pay for it all if I can stay in her life… and if she does choose to die… let her live a little before it's too late to do anything. Tonight she told me that she's never had any… fun in the bedroom and that's what she really wanted. I apologize for doing what she asked but… I couldn't live with myself if I knew she wasn't having any fun."

"Well, I appreciate the apology but I'm still pissed at you both."

"I would be too if I were you."

"Finally something we can positively agree on."


	5. Take Me, Not Her!

Here's another chapter... kind of emotional... at least it could be construed as such.

I love to see reviews and the more detailed they are the more it inspires me to write.

* * *

Take Me, Not Her!

"Why would you do this to me?" Seiya glared at the weak woman before him surrounded in white linen and beeping machines. Her blue eyes focused on his revealing a look of regret and pain.

"I guess I'd convinced myself that… you… you weren't right for me. Sometimes… no, all the time, I feel trapped with you. I feel like you deny me most experiences in life and if you won't give them to me then… someone else will." Her hands shook as she reached for the bed control beside her.

"You guess? Serena you've betrayed everything an engagement is supposed to stand for! You, alone left the house and called a man who wouldn't say no to sex with a lamb if it offered. You betrayed me and what's worse is that you chose my illegitimate brother!"

"Seiya… I can't apologize for what I've done because… I'm not sorry."

"You're not sorry for hurting me?"

"I am sorry for hurting you but not sorry for my actions… I hope you can understand because I really don't have long and… I want to experience life a little before I go."

"You're not leaving anyone." Seiya's words fell sharply on her ears as he approached the side of her bed. "I'm not going to let you die."

"I don't want to have the surgery Seiya. I've told you that! You can't live after that… there's therapy and the medications… I'd be so drugged that I wouldn't know anything… I don't want to be a walking zombie Seiya… please… don't let that happen to me."

"You're having the surgery. I don't care what I have to do… if you didn't want this to happen you shouldn't have given me the power to make decisions while you're out because the next attack that they have a heart ready you're going in."

"We don't have the money."

"Darien does. He's going to pay for it as long as he can be around you… I think that… if you really think he's better for you then… you should go with him. We should cancel the wedding and you should be with him."

"What about you?" She blinked shocked by Seiya's statement.

"I love you too much to be so selfish to… what was it? Trap you? I want you to be happy and if that means letting you go with him then… fine. I'll still come around and I think that because of this he and I can be civil to one another, so you've kind of reunited our family… but know this… if you do choose him and he ever hurts you I will slaughter him." His blue eyes flashed with coldness telling her that he meant what he'd said. "I'll go and get him so you two can talk… you'll tell me what you decide?"

"How could I not?" She breathed lightly as her eyes began to flutter shut.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I'm not an idiot Seiya." Darien glared at his little brother and ran his hand lightly through his black tresses. "I get it… be gentle with her and watch her vitals."

"Yeah… you're not going to crash are you?"

"No… Jesus! Would you chill?"

"No. If you're taking her racing you need to be diligent and…"

"Shut it. Serena… after you." Darien smiled at the paled woman descending the front stairs of the apartment building.

"Watch your step." Raye warned and tenderly held Serena by the arm. Raye glanced at her brothers and shook her head slightly in protest. She had gotten very close to the blonde beauty in the past few months and didn't approve of the idea of taking her out on the track. Raye could tell that Serena didn't have much longer to live with her current heart and Darien wasn't helping by encouraging her adventurous notions.

"Thanks Raye." Serena breathed as Darien and Seiya each took an arm and helped her into the passenger seat of the viper. "Sorry I'm such a burden guys."

"You, never!" Darien smiled, he could see the strain in her eyes as her whole body seemed to wilt into the seat. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she had to have the surgery and secretly he didn't want her to have the surgery but he knew Seiya did and it was Seiya who refused to believe that she could die… that she would die even. It wasn't until Serena that Darien understood why Seiya had left when their mother was so ill; as long as he wasn't there he could deny himself the knowledge and the pain of his mother's passing and now… he was doing the same thing with Serena. It also shocked Darien to realize that Seiya actually looked up to him… Seiya thought of Darien as a fixer, a janitor if you will; whenever there was an issue in the family Darien could resolve it and now, with Seiya giving Serena's heart to him he knew that Seiya was hoping that he could fix her too. "Hey, don't pass out on me." Darien lightly took hold of Serena's chin and kissed her forehead; as his lips brushed against her pale skin he noticed how… hot it was. "Serena…" He looked at her calm face, which held those beautiful eyes that were now foggy looking, and he realized that he wasn't taking her on the race track… it was time to take her to the ER. "Hold on meatballs… hold on." He shut the door as Seiya went to step forward and gave him the "Let's go:" look. Seiya's blue eyes widened then he leaped into action by grabbing Rayes arm and pulling her to her small car. "Move it Seiya! I'll see you there!" Darien shouted and hurriedly jumped behind the wheel of his car.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where is she Dare?" Seiya breathed heavily and bent over placing his hands on his knees. After a long while Darien didn't answer prompting Seiya to jerk his head up sharply. "Darien!"

"She's…. in intensive care right now."

"Why isn't she in the OR?"

"They don't have a heart yet… as I got her in here the nurses hooked her up to the pulsometer…"

"Heart rate monitor."

"Right… anyway… a few minutes went by and the thing flatlined… they rushed her into another room and… I don't know exactly what they did but they have her in intensive care.…"

"But… they can't keep her alive without a heart! Darien! Go in there and find out!"

"They won't let me in."

"When do you care about what others will and won't let you do? You just do it! That's who you are! That's who I need you to be right now… she needs it!"

"Seiya, Darien… ma'am. " The doctor walked into the hall and addressed the two men and Raye. "I have her on an ECMO."

"A what?" The brothers asked in unison.

"It's a machine that does the work of the heart… and lungs. I can't keep her on it long so… either we can wait for a heart to show up in the next few weeks or… we can put a mechanical heart or even a pigs heart in her."

"No pig hearts… and what's the survival rates for the artificial heart?"

"I can't tell you exactly how long it would work for her. Her body has been in so much stress for so long… her lungs were beginning to fail on me but they should be okay… the artificial heart can possibly give you a few years together… ideally I'd like a heart in here in the next three weeks or so… the longest anyone has ever lasted on an ECMO is one hundred and seventeen days… but I don't think she can do that. It's very expensive…"

"I don't care about money!" Darien shouted. Raye winced knowing that her brother yelled mainly when he was hurt emotionally and was about to crack. He'd never broken down in front of anyone… it was who he was, the strong one.

"I understand that Darien… I just letting you know."

"You don't think you'll find a heart do you?" Seiya snapped at the doctor.

"I haven't found one yet… it's unlikely."

"What… what about… mine?" Seiya stuttered.

"Yours?" The doctor turned. "No, we've talked about this. I'm not taking your heart and sticking it into her."

"Why? I'm the right type and I'm healthy!"

"I won't do it Mr. Kou. You can forget it! I won't kill someone to save another."

"I'll kill myself then. Whatever it takes."

"Seiya shut up." Darien snapped and glared. "We're not doing that."

"Why not? She has my heart already why can't I physically give it to her? She loves you more… I want her to be happy, I want her to… live. I never will! I'll never be like her… she's so… alive and… it's not fair that she is the one dying!" Seiya slumped to the floor and started to weep silently. "Please…"

"No. This is ridiculous and if you're going to start talking like that I'm going to have you thrown into a loony bin." Darien threatened and looked at the doctor. "What do you think is best?"

"I think we should wait three weeks… then… if I can't find one… we'll put the artificial heart in."

"Okay… that's the plan then." Darien nodded and watched as Seiya stood, slowly sliding his body up and along the wall.

"Okay then." Seiya sighed and nodded. "Okay…"

"Seiya… are you going to be alright?" Raye placed her hand on his shoulder.

"For once? I think I might… I think I might."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"They can't find a heart… the doctor says we have a few more days." Darien whispered to a nervous Raye.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No… but I'm sure he knows." Darien looked at Seiya's stricken face as he looked through the window at his once former fiancé. Her skin was pale and her face had begun to get a gaunt and sunken look to it. She truly had deteriorated in the past few weeks and Darien couldn't help but feel like Seiya had a plan.

"I'm going outside for a few minutes." He sighed and turned to his whispering siblings.

"Want me to go with you?" Raye smiled.

"No… I have something to do." His smile was broad and warm as he walked by. "I'll see you in a bit." As he disappeared from sight Raye and Darien regarded each other with a certain look of knowing.

"I… should go out with him since…"

"No… He's going to do what he's going to do… we can't stop him." A loud shot echoed through the halls making Raye cover her mouth and push her face into Darien's chest. "He loves her too much not to have done it." Darien placed his hand on Raye's head and briskly walked to the doctor's office. "You have a heart now. Let's get moving."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The doctor walked slowly down the hall and looked at Darien. "That crazy… he saved her though… she's in recovery if you'd like to see her. She's not conscious and she'll be heavily sedated for the next few days. He's given her a life…"

"It's going to be hard to tell her." Darien stood stiffly and shook his head. "I don't know if she'll like this…"

"We did what we did. She'll have to accept it because she's not getting another one."

"I know…" Darien sighed and wondered if he'd have the courage to do what his brother had done giving her a life was one thing but taking his own in order to do so was truly an act of heroic proportions; for the first time in his life Darien regarded his brother as a courageous man, something that would never have happened before… her.


	6. The Path to Recovery

To answer a question that was asked, no I don't watch soap operas so... any similarity in this story is purely coincidence. lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter... I'm going to try and get back to my other fics if my mind will let me. I already have another fic in mind that will be a slight waiver from my normal style... similar but not quite. It's going to be a crossover... kind of, but I promise it'll have romance in it. I can't stay away from the romance. It's already hard enough not to include details with the romance... yeah, I'm trying to stick with universally themed stories... so yeah... anyways, let me know what you think okay?

* * *

The Path to Recovery

The machines connected to Serena's body beeped and sighed together in an automated symphony that had put Darien into a trans. It had been two weeks since the surgery and Serena still lay in the hospital bed unconscious and motionless. Seiya's heart was working perfectly but despite the elevated level of her health she refused to wake leaving Darien to stay in the chair next to her bed. He looked exhausted and almost as if he too needed a heart transplant, his eyes had dark bags underneath and he had neglected his appearance as of late.

As the computers clicked around him he slowly let his eyelids droop then close welcoming the peaceful darkness of sleep. His figure slumped in the chair just as Serena's rose slightly from it's rest; she groggily blinked and looked around the room seeing the monitors until her eyes settled and focused on the man in the chair beside her. A wave of nausea made her lay her head back down and she slowly tried to reach for the nurses page, tried is the word though; after all she'd been unconscious for five weeks now and had undergone serious surgery, her body was far to weak to do anything. "Dare…" Her voice came out as a whisper. "Darien?" The soft sound barely hung in front of her but didn't reach his ears; frustrated and in pain she tried to reach the page again but to no avail. "Darien!" Her whisper was louder and almost gargled as tears began to stream down her face. His figure shook then sat straight up in the chair, his eyes snapped open and fixed onto hers; with a look of bewilderment he blinked and rubbed his eyes sleepily then focused on her once again.

"Serena? You're… awake?"

"Yes… I hurt so much…" Her voice had returned to the weak whisper but he had heard it nonetheless.

"I'll go and get the nurse."

"Will you call Seiya so I can see him and thank him for this?" Her words froze Darien in his stead. "Dare? Are you two fighting again?"

"No… we're not fighting… let me go and get the nurse first then we'll talk about Seiya." He stepped out of the room leaving her with the ominous feeling that something was wrong, something hadn't gone as planned and she couldn't help but feel it was bad.

"You're awake Miss. Tsukino. We were beginning to wonder my dear." The nurse entered with a smile. "I'll just give you a slight increase in your pain meds and listen to you a bit okay?"

"Okay." Serena nodded and let the kind woman do her job; all the while Darien leaned against the wall and looked out the window. It was obvious that he was thinking intensely about whatever he was going to say.

"There we are. I'll leave you two to talk." She smiled and left the room.

"Dare?"

"Before I start to talk I want you to know what's happened to you. That day you passed out we knew it was time so I rushed you here where the doctor immediately rushed you into ICU and put you on some heart, lung machine thing. You were on it for close to three weeks… we waited for a heart for you and finally, with three days left… one was given to you, you went through the surgery and here you are now two weeks later."

"I'm glad they found a heart."

"Here's the hard part…" He sighed and looked at her with eyes that spoke more than any words or actions could.

"No… he… NO!" She uttered a scream that was so horrifying that the nurse rushed back in. "How could you let him!" She screamed again.

"I certainly couldn't stop him… it was all so quick Serena. He'd made up his mind and took a gun…"

"You're lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you… I wish I was." He sighed and closed his eyes to avoid her accusing glare.

"I don't want it!" She began to thrash with surprising strength. The nurse panicked and pushed the assist button as she tried to hold Serena still without damaging her already frail torso. "Get away from me!"

"Don't just stand there help me!" The nurse begged Darien angrily. Without hesitation he easily held her still so the nurse could sedate the upset patient.

"It wasn't worth it…" Serena began to cry. "I can't… I just can't live knowing his heart is keeping my sick body alive."

"Shh… he gave his heart to you because he loved you Serena… if you waste it his death will have been for nothing… please don't be like this." Darien's words hit her ears as she passed out. "Fuck… I knew that would be hard but she was five minute away from tearing the heart out of her chest."

"I couldn't do it either. To know that my former lover, who I had betrayed gave me his heart to give me life… wow… kind of soap operaish."

"I don't find it at all entertaining. Once again the stupid fuck charges into something without really thinking of all of the consequences."

"Funny… he used to say that about you." She laughed and left the room to go and scold the other nurses for not rushing to her aid.

"I guess she's right… I would have done the same thing if I could have." He whispered into Serena's ear. "Trust me… I thought about it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So… she didn't take it so well then?" Raye frowned over the phone.

"No, but I think she's beginning to accept it. She's not talking much… she just sits there with her hand over the incision."

"How's the pain?"

"It hurts her but I don't think it's excruciating."

"Good… is she coming home today?"

"Yes… in the next few weeks we're going to have to take her to the townhouse and help her take care of things there."

"Obviously… okay, I'll be there when you two get in."

"I thought you were there right now? You at home then?"

"Yes… it's a mess! I can't believe that… oh my God that's disgusting! Chad I'm going to kill you!"

"Bye Sis." Darien smiled and hung up the phone then turned to see the nurse wheeling Serena out of the room in a wheelchair.

"Here she is!" The nurse smiled and stopped just in front of Darien. "Here you go Mr. Shields." Her tone was almost flirtatious.

"Go away." Serena glared at the woman as she walked away. "I don't like her."

"She's nice enough to you." Darien shook his head and took the handles of the wheelchair. "Where to?"

"Outside." She instructed and smiled up at him. "How fast can you get me there?"

"I'm not running through the hospital halls with you." He laughed heartily for the first time in a while and began to wheel her down the hall.

"See you when you get back." The nurse waved sweetly.

"Go bite yourself." Serena snapped back.

"Why the hostility?" Darien asked once they were out of earshot.

"She's moving in on my territory."

"Your what?" He smirked.

"You, mine. She can't have you." Serena said sternly and crossed her arms. "Bitch."

"Hey! Don't you turn into me now…"

"You?" Hah!… I wonder if it's normal to be horny right now…"

"It could be… you have a male heart in you now. We're always horny."

"If I didn't think it was too soon I'd jump you."

"Please… don't talk like that because I'm deprived in that department and I probably wouldn't stop you."

"I can't believe I have to ask my doctor, again, if I'm healthy enough to have sex." She pouted making Darien laugh.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Welcome home!" Darien smiled and carried her through the front door of the apartment.

"Well… it's not quite sterile enough…"

"Funny." Darien eyed her and set her frail body on the couch. "I'll go and get the chair…"

"No! I want to try and walk." She demanded then held out her hands to him, open and closed them much like a child who wants help up.

"My God I've wound up with a child."

"Shut up!" She scolded as he pulled her gently to her feet. "This is not cool! I was hot before I went in."

"You still are."

"Liar. I look like a twig now." She glanced down at her body. "I just need something really juicy like a hamburger."

"No hamburgers… you know better."

"But… See I told you guys this wouldn't be fun for me."

"You can get back to looking like you did after you get stronger and all."

"Sure… fifty thousand years later. 'Archeologists find mummified woman walking earth.' Hah!" She laughed.

"Kind of loopy huh?" Raye asked entering the door with the chair.

"Take that away." Serena waved it off and smiled. "I'm standing." Raye watched in wonder as Serena began to slowly walk across the floor. "Well… it's harder than before that's for sure."

"You were down a long time meatballs. You need therapy to get back to what you were. It's like trying to relearn all the fun stuff."

"Oh yay." She sighed and started to make her way to the kitchen. "I'm still hungry."

"I'll make you something." Raye jumped.

"No… I want to try and fix something. Mr. Warden here will have to oversee everything." She pointed at Darien and smirked.

"Love you too." He rolled his eyes and looked at Raye. "This is going to be a long couple of months."

"It is not!" Serena snapped. "I'm here and you'll be thrilled."

"Feisty today eh?"

"You haven't seen the half of it. Now that I'm all healthy you'll finally get to see the me that never got to come out."

"Joy."

"I'm just like you Dare… well save for the body and the utter disregard for the proper English language"

"We'll see missy." Darien smirked and ruffled her hair.

"You'll pay for that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I hate this freakin' thing!" Serena moaned and continued to manipulate the strength training machine in the pool.

"You need it." The therapist growled. "I don't know what to do with her Mr. Shields. She's not being entirely cooperative."

"You work out?" Darien faced the man.

"Um… I'm sorry I'm straight…"

"Just answer the question."

"Every now and again why?"

"I was just wondering… okay… you need a motivator huh? What can I do to help her in the pool?"

"I don't see how…"

"I've noticed that she likes her eye candy, apparently I fall into that category for her so, if I get all suited down for the pool and help her she'll want to do whatever just to get to me."

"Interesting notion… I hadn't thought of that but that is true… so she's a rather sexual girl then."

"Looks to be that way." Darien nodded.

"Okay then… you go get your swimsuit and we'll begin the serious stuff when you get back." The therapist smiled then turned his attention to the lethargic patient in the pool. "You'll never get stronger at that pace."

"Where's he going?" Serena's voice had a hint of worry and frustration. "Dare!"

"I'll be back… I'm not leaving you anywhere. I just have to go and check on the shop. Can't trust Raye that much you know."

"But…"

"Behave. I'll be back."

"Fine." She pouted and stood still. "I'm not moving until you come back."

"God you're difficult." The therapist cried as Darien walked out the door.

"I just like to know he's here." She sighed.

"I can tell… so what's the story with you two anyway?" He changed the subject in an attempt to keep her occupied while Darien was gone.

"Oh, I was engaged to his brother, then I got a job at his motorcycle shop and met him. Talk about sexy… that man is amazing. Anyways, eventually I wound up cheating on my fiancé with him, sent me into a fit then from there it's all played out interestingly and here I am with Darien, and Seiya's heart in my chest."

"So… you now have both brothers in a sense huh?"

"Yeah… but I'm glad I chose Darien in the end. He makes me happy and if nothing else I can just stare at him all day and be happy."

"He mentioned that."

"What? That I like to stare at him?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but the man is sexy. You've never seen him in one of his muscle shirts or without a shirt period! I didn't know real guys actually looked like that. I thought only celebrities and body builders on TV looked like that."

"What do you mean?"

"He's buff, and not the Mr. Universe buff but… I don't know… he's hot."

"I'll admit that."

"You gay?"

"No… Just I kind of wish I looked like him."

"Guys do that too?"

"What?"

"Oh, most guys think us girls are just bi when we say another girl is hot but really we just wish we looked like that girl."

"Oh… then yeah."

"I'm back." Darien smirked as he walked through the pool door.

"That was fast." The therapist looked at Darien.

"I sped." Darien laughed then peeled off his shirt. "Shall we get to work?"

"Work! You're going to come in here and help me?" Serena exclaimed happily. As Darien peeled his pants off to reveal his swim trunks.

"You bet." He slid into the warmed water and walked over to her.

"Hehe… mine." She smiled and hugged him close to her.

"Okay, finally we have your attention. Let's get going Serena." The therapist instructed.


	7. New Beginning

Final chapter on this one. I'm so proud that I'm finishing this all up nicely.

* * *

New Beginning

"HAHA!" Serena smiled and ran playfully away from the soaked man chasing her.

"Give me that hose!"

"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out and sprayed him once again making sure to get his face.

"Serena!" He cried and pulled on the hose making her fall to the ground. "Are you okay?" He rushed to her only to be sprayed again.

"Stop that you two! Someone's going to get hurt!" Raye shouted from her porch. "Damn… acting like children." She mumbled and looked at Chad who had the appearance of a deprived child watching his friends play without him.

"Hey!" Serena screamed suddenly and tried to shield herself from the water, which Darien was now spraying her with.

"Don't drown her!"

"Let me up you big oaf!" Serena breathed as Darien quickly scrambled away from her with a worried expression.

"Should we take a break? You okay?"

"I'm fine… just out of shape."

"Oh… you look pretty good to me." He winked.

"I look better than I did." She nodded and stood to wring out her soaked clothes. Darien agreed, she had become much stronger over the past few months and more vibrant then ever. At times Darien had difficulties trying to keep up with her even!

"I'm glad you feel that way." Darien hugged her close.

"I'm freakin' cold!" She shivered and snuggled against his chest. "You are too damn it!"

"Let's go in and change then huh?"

"Sure." She nodded and followed him into Raye's home. "Why don't we buy a home?"

"Because we don't need one."

"So?"

"I'm not going to buy a house that's too big and have unused space. If we had kids it would be different."

"I want kids… doesn't that count?"

"Not right now it doesn't because we're not having any soon." He nodded and looked at her now devious expression. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing…"

"Hey! No, we are not having kids! Not yet. We haven't done any of the things you want to."

"Okay… okay… you're right… damn you."

"You'll thank me for that." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll see about that."

"I think we should go to Paris… what do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Serena exclaimed and jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around him. He smiled at his ability to pull her away from the topic at hand. "I suppose I can let you change the subject if you're taking me to Paris." Her lips gently touched his ear then she climbed off of his back and smiled. "How soon are we going?"

"Soon… you need a passport first though… and I think you ought to get a physical to see if I need to carry you everywhere."

"You can carry me everywhere anyway." She winked then turned on her heels to walk out of the room so she could make her way back out to the porch.

"I'm glad you came back out because I was starting to worry about you two going at it in the house."

"Sorry Raye. No such luck."

"Where is my brother?"

"He's inside changing because he's taking his time."

"What a surprise… you know, for a "tough guy" he sure takes his time in making himself look sexy doesn't he?"

"Sometimes but I think he's just naturally sexy."

"We just have sexy genes in the family."

"No kidding!" Chad threw in randomly and smiled. "Totally true."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Paris! Je t'aime!" Serena exclaimed as her shoe touched the carpet of the airport floor.

"Serena, do you even know what that means?"

"Yeah, I took French."

"Me too. Well then, we'll be better off then I thought." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "So, as they say in French allons nous!" The two held hands as they strolled through the airport to collect their baggage then walked to the pick up area where a nice looking man stood with a sign that read "Shields." "Bonjour." Darien waved at the man.

"Bonjour monsieur! Je m'appelle Guy et je suis votre conduire." He smiled.

"Thank you Guy, you may drive us to this address." Darien handed him the address of the apartment that they had rented.

"You understand French very well sir." Guy smirked and winked at the beautiful blonde who was now stepping into the car.

"I try, but responding takes a bit more time then I'd like."

"You'll learn if you stay a while."

"I hope so. We want to live here for a few months to get the cultural experience."

"Very nice! Good luck." Guy drove them to the old stone building and helped them with their bags. "Here you are… you have good taste to live on Le Champs E'lysee."

Pretend that the following scenes are in French because I don't want to put you through the suffering of trying to figure it all out. 

"From now on it's all French okay Serena?" Darien set their bags down and looked around the top floor apartment.

"Okay Dare. I love this cute little apartment."

"Me too… I bet we need to go grocery shopping though."

"I would imagine… can we shop for some French clothes too?"

"I guess, I don't want to look so American."

"Me either… I wonder how you meet people here because this culture isn't quite like ours."

"We'll figure it out okay?"

"I trust you… maybe more than I should." Serena smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa, hey… shopping first… European sex later."

"Fine, but I'll be counting the hours."

"Why you're not on an hourly payroll."

"Hey! You asshole!" She smacked him playfully then skipped towards the door. "Let's go shopping."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien sat at the small dining room table staring at Serena who was eating some fresh bread and watching the news. A sudden calm seemed to wash over him as he seriously considered marrying her. When they had first met he'd never intended this to be a relationship much less an adventurous roller coaster. He had wanted to free her from the prison he thought she was in but as it had turned out he'd been the one who needed to be saved; saved from his emotionless flings, his self absorbed world, from himself. Her struggle with life had scared him into knowing that he was in fact perishable and he could die. "Thank you."

"You're welcome… now hurry up and eat before it cools." She pointed her finger at the slices of bread and jam in front of him oblivious to the fact that he was thanking her on a much more serious level.

"No… Serena… thank you." He asserted in English for the first time in a few months.

"For what?"

"For saving me from myself… sitting here with you… after everything… I guess I feel lucky that's all."

"Uh huh… okay."

"Want to go to the Eiffel tower today?"

"Sure! Can we go to the restaurant?"

"Of course darling… of course." He smiled and stood. "I'm going to go out and get some groceries for dinner, what would you like?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me." She watched him leave the apartment and wondered what he was up to then dismissed it, if he wanted to be devious he could be. She puttered around doing house chores while she waited for his return, she wasn't supposed to lift heavy things but when she needed to vacuum under the sofa so she slightly lifted and scooted it to the side. "That was pretty easy actually." She smiled to herself. "My doctors don't know shit." She continued to vacuum only to feel a sharp pain shoot across her chest. "Oh! Okay, okay… I'll stop." She gasp and lay down on the couch. "Ow… oh… Dare, hurry up and get back here." The pain was debilitating and a wave of electricity would stretch across her chest when she breathed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That one." Darien pointed to the perfect ring. He would never admit it but he felt excited about the idea that he would propose and she might accept. The teller smiled and put the ring in one of the signature ring boxes. Wanting to surprise her Darien frowned. "Can I have that put in a larger box please?"

"Of course sir… wanting to surprise that special someone.?"

"Yes… I think it's time to seriously settle down."

"Good choice sir."

"Thank you." Darien nodded and paid for the ring. "Off to the store… I wonder that she wants for lunch…" He walked down the Champs E'lysee and entered the deli, bought some sandwiches then returned to the apartment where Serena was laying on the couch gasping for breath. "Serena!" He dropped the groceries and ran to her.

"My pain pills." She managed to utter weakly.

"Okay." He hurried and grabbed the pills and a glass of water. "Here honey."

"Thank you… Jesus… that hurts." She swallowed the pills and closed her eyes to try and calm down.

"What happened?"

"I… lifted the couch."

"If I didn't love you so much I'd smack you for stupidity."

"I don't care."

"Well, so much for lunch." Darien smiled and sat on the ground next to her and placed a hand on her sweating forehead.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind."

"Good." She smiled and eventually fell asleep, he on the other hand sat there staring at her sleeping figure; something he found himself doing more and more often.

"Please don't go down hill on me. I don't think I could handle that." He whispered softly into her ear. She rested until the sun went down and the lights lit up the giant tower that loomed over the city.

"Hey… are we going to dinner?"

"If you'd still like to… how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling drowsy but other than that I'm okay."

"Okay then… let's go…"

"Yeah… let's do that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will you marry me Serena?"

"What?" She asked again unable to process the words that had left his mouth.

"Serena… I love you so much… you have brought me so much joy, and now… I want you to be a permanent fixture in my life… Will you marry me?"

"Is there any answer I could give besides yes?"

"Not really." A smile spread across his face as she flung herself into his arms and kissed him. Right at that moment the clock struck on the hour and the glittering lightshow began; the Eiffel tower's lights sparkled as if to say. "This is the beginning of a whole new chapter in their lives."

END


End file.
